Lejanías
by Raito-Ni
Summary: Viajes, aventuras y luchas en tierras foráneas
1. Capítulo 1: Sello Norte

_Lejanía___

_Raudos pasos dejaban huella sobre místicos paisajes. Aquellos parajes que exudaban una vitalidad inusual se hacían cautivadores kilómetro a kilómetro ante ojos habituados al ya cosmopolita ambiente aldeano. Esa zona nada tenía que ver con el parco y monótono aspecto de Konoha y sus adyacencias. Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura jamás habían deleitado su vista observando el espectáculo natural que ofrecía esa extraña nación. De esta tierra críptica, amada por sus habitantes debido al remanso de paz que ofrecía, y odiada en otros tiempos por ser testigo y partícipe de sangrientas batallas que hicieron medrar su belleza, hasta la gea pudiera hacerse pasar por todo aquello contrario a su género.___

_En el periplo que la tríada de ninjas tuvo que afrontar un conjunto de extrañezas que, aunque inofensivas, lograron sorprender en más de una ocasión la susceptibilidad de la fémina en el equipo, el carácter explosivo del rubio y la sangre de horchata del de cabellos grises. Sabanas que en cuestión de minutos se trocaban en selvas, árboles que disminuían al tacto, rocas de las cuales brotaban flores y curiosos seres humanoides que husmeaban el sueño, eran algunas de ellas.___

_Tardaron un mes exacto en llegar al eglógico poblado de Amainac, trayecto que de fácil manera hubieran podido recorrer en tres días de no ser por el constante cambio geográfico que burlaba toda clase de mapa y sentido de orientación. Se situaba en el extremo sur del "país ignoto". En realidad su nombre no les era revelado a miembros de baja jerarquía ninja, no así con la élite, mas sin embargo la incursión a ese país estaba terminantemente prohibida sin previo consentimiento de las máximas autoridades de cada nación, debido a un acuerdo firmado entre los cinco daimios y el líder espiritual que regentaba ese pueblo. Únicamente se permitía una visita cada diez años de cada país, cuando esta tuviera fines políticos y de colaboración. La llegada de Konoha tenía cono motivo este último fin.___

_Amainac a diferencia del mundo civilizado al cual pertenecían sus invitados, era una localidad que en lugar de haber desplazado a la naturaleza para asentarse, había decidido convivir junto a ella en un perfecto equilibrio mediante severas normas ecologistas que eran de obligatorio cumplimiento. Sus habitantes se residenciaban en pequeñas chozas tan tribales como el aspecto de sus moradores, distribuidas de manera que emularan círculos concéntricos. En el medio de todas esas circunferencias se hallaba la choza más humilde de todas, la del vetusto líder espiritual de esa nación, Gee-Nai; mismo que había firmado el convenio junto a los señores feudales y a Senju Hashirama, cuya reputación y buena voluntad se ganaron la confianza del ahora tricentenario guía.___

_Solía contar a los mozos del pueblito que el líder Senju abrumado por el poder maldito del clan Uchiha, peregrinó junto a su gente hasta esta tierra de nombre prohibido para aprender los secretos de la Naturaleza, la cual al reparar en la capacidad espiritual y límpida que los caracterizaba, y que aún yacía latente en sus almas, decidió ayudarles enviándolos al Orianap. En ese edén cada miembro del clan mediante un modus vivendi que sería riguroso incluso para un asceta, logró entenderse con una de las "Seis Virtudes Elementales", entrenamiento que les permitió moldear el chakra excepcionalmente y explotar al máximo el elemento al cual eran afines, siendo Hashirama el que alcanzó el cenit en este aspecto, entendiendo dos de las seis virtudes; cosa que nadie habría de igualar y que le permitió la creación de un nuevo elemento. ___

_El interior de la choza del matusalén era de aspecto humilde, Apenas poseía un menaje decente. Se respiraba un aire espectral que armonizaba la conciencia, catarsis excelente para los exhaustos ninjas que recién entraban.___

_—¡Oh! Vástago del Colmillo Blanco, a quien nuestra naturaleza amó como a uno de nosotros, a quien concedimos el chakra blanco, veo que la princesa Tsunade los ha enviado en respuesta a nuestro llamado —dijo el anciano a Kakashi.__  
__—Sí, anciano—fríamente respondió—, la Hokague nos ha enviado de acuerdo a tus especificaciones para asistirte en un asunto que parece delicado.__  
__—Creo que han debido notar las anormalidades que están pasando en esta tierra. Han debido causarles muchos problemas.¿Tendrían la amabilidad de comentarme lo sucedido?__  
__—Creo que Sakura es la más indicada para esa tarea—aseveró Kakashi.___

_La pelirosado en sus años de entrenamiento con la legendaria Sannin había consagrado sus ratos de ocio (que eran muy pocos) al estudio de todo documento e informe que se le cruzara en la biblioteca konohiana, permitiéndole tan erudito hobby desarrollar una capacidad descriptiva envidiable. Después de contarle todo lo sucedido en el trayecto hacia Amainac, el viejo exclamó con jocosidad:___

_—¡Vaya! Si bien es cierto que la influencia del Ángel Errante causa fluctuaciones en nuestro ambiente, los prodigios que me ha descrito esta beldad sobrepasan toda magnitud. Sólo pasaría esto si nuestras tierras se encontraran con los efluvios de una energía tan terrible como la de ese esbirro… Ahora que lo pienso, en mis especificaciones se hallaba la solicitud de un ninja con chakra "diferente".__  
__—Soy el contenedor del Kyubi. Quizá sea el influjo de esta bestia en mi interior responsable del descontrol que hemos contado—dijo Naruto con macacoa.__  
__—Tenlo por seguro, joven. No tienes nada de lo cual avergonzarte. A veces el más duro estigma puede sacarte de un aprieto. De hecho si te sientes tan culpable puedes enmendarte salvándonos precisamente con la ayuda de ese ser que tanto desprecias.__  
__—¿De qué va esta misión, anciano?—preguntó con semblante alegre.__  
__—No puedo aclarar los objetivos de la misión sin antes contarles un poco de nuestro pasado. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestra nación estaba poblada de monjes y taumaturgos, estalló un gran conflicto que se prolongó por tres siglos. Millones de personas murieron por el simple y a la vez pérfido placer de matar, en su mayoría proveniente de los hechiceros que habitaban el país. Años después, cuando los cadáveres se volvieron polvo y todo rastro de beligerancia hubo acabado, el chakra de todos los interfectos quedó plantado en estos terrenos. La energía vital, rastro del sufrimiento de todos los caídos, irónicamente, trajo bonanza. Doscientos años después, nuestros antepasados optaron por llevar una vida pacífica. En los albores de ese periodo de cero violencias nació un genio. Era capaz de comunicarse tanto con el reino orgánico como con el inorgánico. Ese ser magnífico entabló amistad con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, creador del ninjutsu. Al ver la divina sabiduría de su compañero, las semillas de la envidia se plantaron en el corazón del genio. Para obtener la plenipotencia, se enterró a sí mismo en el lugar más sagrado que existe en nuestros predios, ubicado a cincuenta kilómetros de aquí. El chakra que contiene este lugar fue insertándose en su cuerpo. Lamentablemente nuestras tierras también albergan energía maligna que perteneció a los nigromantes que sumieron en un caos nuestra nación. Largo tiempo estuvo sepultado. Cuando salió de su entierro, regresó convertido en un ser digno del estudio de un demonólogo que, corrompido, argumentaba que con un segundo aluvión de decesos nuestra nación sería el doble de opulenta, ya que con nuestras muertes estaríamos alimentando a la Esencia Universal. Afortunadamente el Sabio de los Seis Caminos logró frenar los ideales del Ángel Errante, nombre que él mismo se impuso, mediante un sellado perteneciente al Décimo Quinceavo Pergamino. Así ese salvador forastero que se ataviaba con túnicas, permitió que el ciclo de paz continuara. Su misión como herederos de las artes del ninjutsu, será sellar de nuevo a esta aberración que reaparece cada ciento cincuenta años.___

_El lapso de tiempo había pasado. El Team Kakashi luego de haber descansado lo suficiente, se encaminó hacia el sitio donde durante cada regreso esperaba automáticamente el hereje ser a usuarios del ninjutsu. Su adversidad se acrecentaba y sus fuerzas disminuían en cada retorno. Muchas horas después llegaron a la cima de un altozano. En el centro de la elevación estaba emplazado un mausoleo funesto, con el número 0 marcado. Encima de ese monumento inmerecido reposaba la temible figura de una criatura que concordaba con la descripción de Gee-Nai. Era híbrido de macho cabrío cruzado con hembra impura, una bestia infernal cuyo aliento calcinaba el aire.__  
__Su llanto era de becerro y su estatura no era mayor a la de un adolescente. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto por un pelambre áspero y la piel tan dura como costras de rémora. Su aspecto aterrador nada tenía que ver con sus partes humanas; sus manos eran tersas y hábiles y sus ojos grandes y crepusculares. De sus omoplatos salían alas de negras plumas.___

_—Naruto, ya conoces el plan—dijo Kakashi—. Con el chakra del Kyubi__  
__Activarás el sello aletargado en el pergamino que nos concedió el anciano. Recuerda que cuando el sello esté completado quedarás inmóvil. Haz tres clones y ponlos en formación manji para tu mayor seguridad.__  
__—Aunque será algo complicado mantener el control de los mismos, sensei—replicó Naruto—. Manipular el chakra rojo ya de por sí es complicado y hacerlo mientras mantengo en pié a las réplicas es toda una hazaña.___

_El rubio desarrolló el pergamino y se sentó sobre él. Sus pupilas se tornaron largas y verticales y su iris enrojeció. Sus caninos y uñas se afilaron y las rayas del rostro se volvieron difusas. Sintió como el Ángel Errante, la perfidia de esa energía que fluía por sus venas. Repentinamente, un sonido como el trino de mil aves resonó por todo el lugar. El Ninja Copia había arremetido contra el menudo cuerpo del engendro. Perforó su pecho con su mano envuelta en una relampagueante energía. Sacó su mano de él y notó que su sangre era verde y untuosa. Despidió su temblorosa existencia propinándole una potente patada que lo hizo caer de bruces.___

_—¡Cómo puede ser!—exclamó Sakura.___

_En realidad era un hecho asombroso. A pesar de la mortal herida el demonio logró levantarse espasmódicamente, más bien de una manera macabra. El engendro extendió sus alas y alzó vuelo. Sakura intentó detener su trayectoria hacia el poseedor del sharingan arrojándole siete kunais explosivos. El Ángel Errante no hizo ningún esfuerzo por eludirlos ya que sabía que no había alma mortal capaz de hacerle daño. Se envolvió en un manto de energía mientras se aproximaba sin más. Kakashi sentía que sus fuerzas enflaquecían a medida que el monstruo se acercaba. Cuando se hallaron cara a cara, intercambiaron una secuencia de ágiles golpes. Tal intercambio de artes marciales terminó con la victoria del enemigo, cuya fuerza sobrehumana y abundancia de chakra le otorgó ventaja sobre el de cabellos argénteos. Viéndose en tal apuro, preparó un nuevo y más potente chidori y acertó.___

_—¡Sensei, el sello está listo!—bramó el blondo.___

_Una serie de círculos concéntricos se dibujaron alrededor de Naruto en un radio de siete metros. El Ángel Errante se paralizó al ver ese símbolo que lo hacía sentir inferior, que arruinaba sus planes en cada regreso, que sellaba por más de un siglo su existencia.__  
__Empezó a dar bramidos escalofriantes y expulsaba chakra por sus meatos.___

_—¡Ahora, Sakura!—avisó el jounin.___

_La fémina se situó a escondidas detrás de la figura de su maestro, y justo cuando éste iba a horadar por tercera vez el cuerpo de su enemigo, el engendro lanzó sus zarpas sobre el peliplateado e infringió un gran "daño" sobre él. Pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban la faz complacida de la anomalía biológica cuando descubrió que el cuerpo al cual había herido no era sino un raiton bushin que había preparado su víctima con las últimas gotas de energía que le quedaban. El cuerpo y sangre ficticia de los cuales el Ángel Errante se sintió dueño por pocos segundos se desvanecieron formando rayos que no hicieron mella alguna en su cuerpo; pero que lograron aturdirlo, dándole suficiente tiempo a Sakura para darle un puñetazo de siete mil kilos de fuerza, impacto que lo hizo revolotear y caer en el rango de acción del sellado.___

_El cuerpo, ahora inmóvil y hierático, del Ángel Errante iba empequeñeciendo junto a los círculos concéntricos hasta que del centro de éstos nació una explosión que si no hubiera sido benigna para existencias de chakras puros habría matado a los embargo, la onda expansiva lanzó al aire al trío ninja. El aterrizaje fracturó el brazo de Kakashi y perniquebró a Naruto. Sakura debido a su intacto estado físico logró caer con la gracia digna de un ninja. Era necesario, pues la medicina era muy atrasada en este país y tendría que escayolar a sus compañeros. Mientras regresaban, notaron que en el altillo se erigía sobre los escombros del antiguo mausoleo un panteón de elegante arquitectura, con el número 1500 grabado.___

_Después de 15 horas de doloroso regreso, consiguieron retornar a Amainac, donde celebraron la victoria recién adquirida con un banquete que se prolongó por treinta días y treinta noches. Como la comida que ofrecía la comilona era vegetariana, el chele quiso comer lo menos posible, cosa que al final no logró hacer, por respeto a las tradiciones ajenas y temor a las amenazas de Sakura. Luego de que las solemnidades terminaron, entregaron el informe a Gee-Nai cuya ancestral existencia se impresionó al escuchar el guarismo impreso en el sepulcro del enemigo.___

_—¡Vaya!—exclamó—. Normalmente en cada derrota aparece el número ciento cincuenta, el cual indica el lapso de tiempo que permanecerá el esbirro encerrado en su tumba. Dicha cifra va disminuyendo conforme pasan los años; pero en esta ocasión se ha incrementado exponencialmente gracias al chakra maligno del Kyubi. En pocas palabras, niño de áureos cabellos, debido a ese lastre que llevas en tu interior, has amplificado ingentemente el poder del sello creado por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Han asegurado la salvaguarda de este país por más de un milenio.___

_Luego del término de las festividades en honor de los perínclitos héroes (al menos en ese país), el trío de ninjas regresó orgulloso a su tierra natal, donde se habría de anotar una proeza más a su gesta…_


	2. Capítulo 2: Sello Este

Sello Este

Un montón de velas distribuidas simétricamente en forma de cuadrado otorgaban, además de una iluminación decente, al recinto íngrimo el toque etéreo, digno y necesario para la purificación y desarrollo del manchado espíritu. En las profundidades del alma, sentimientos estupefactos y tullidos (logro, consecuencia y respuesta de traumas y hechos) se resistían a salir dado que el más mínimo asomo de ellos significaría una dura afrenta al poder, al ego y a la reputación de un joven cuya prosapia representara respeto, honor y dominio; aunque en ella reposara alguna vez caminos de miseria, traición y podredumbre emocional. Bien sabido es que esas existencias de esencias formadas por toda clase de mixturas son las más cautivantes. Poseen una personalidad que a toda regla debiera ser expresiva, empero el caso de Sasuke Uchiha no se daba así. Todos sus sentires, queriendo salir de de la gélida prisión que su cuerpo ofrecía, hicieronse un tropel que huyendo en desbandada tapió con un amargaza frágil la abertura que daba salida a la expresividad; proceso deliberado y perfeccionado a lo largo de los últimos tres años.

Todo ese aislamiento era interrumpido comúnmente por una presencia más aterradora que la de una caterva enfurecida. Proscrito de todo sentimiento cálido, observaba morbosamente todas y cada una de las sesiones meditabundas y, con hasta mayor placer, entrenamientos físicos de toda índole—salvo algunos que el observado practicaba clandestinamente, relacionados en su mayoría con ciertas manipulaciones elementales—. En aquella ocasión el vacuo ser que era Orochimaru le tenía una misión que él mismo no habría podido cumplir en condiciones actuales. La lucha reciente con más del 1/3 del poder del Kyubi habíanle arrancado de tajo gran parte de sus delicuescentes aptitudes que aunque hubieran estado en su máximo, bastarían a duras penas para cumplir el cometido. La razón principal de la casi ineptitud del legendario ninja—y de cualquier otro por más respetable que fuera—no era su degeneramiento ni otra carencia física que impidiese el libre desempeño del cuerpo. Estaba concatenada directamente al arte sagrado del ninja; capaz de engañar falsamente la realidad existente para sustituirla a voluntad: el genjutsu.

El mozo recibió la visita su tutor como lo hacía todas las veces: con disimulado desagrado. Había hace poco invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo en cruzar muchas naciones ninja desde la decadente Aldea del Sonido hasta un conjunto de islas localizadas cerca de la Aldea

Oculta entre la Niebla. Vulgarmente algunos viajeros le daban el nombre no tan vulgar de "Estados Insulares Sacros", por ser sede esa pequeñas porciones de terreno flotante antiguamente de espectaculares dulías multitudinarias que ofrecías los extranjeros allí residentes a un Dios único, también extranjero. Por tales adoraciones que el sistema político ninja consideraba peligrosas, las islas inocentes fueron invadidas con el fin de averiguar y exterminar la población de esos estados que únicamente se dedicaba al encomio de una divinidad que nada más traía paz a sus devotos.

Confusas anécdotas narraban que el heredero mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, llegó a esas islas buscando desarrollar los ojos que le habían sido legados, hizo contacto con la divinidad suprema Ahrimán, el cual al notar el paciente y a la vez intempestivo carácter del joven, se manifestó ante él y lo premió sellando en sus ojos a la "Trinidad Local": Susanô, portador de la espada de Totsuka y el escudo de Yata; el mundo ilusorio de la diosa Tsukuyomi y las llamas sempiternas de Amaterasu. Habiendo contenido sus ojos el poder definitivo, partió de nuevo a sembrar su semilla a la que llamó Sharingan; misma que alcanzaría su renacer maligno con Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke por motivos que él ignoraba, se sentía muy a gusto en eso lugares. Como la inactividad le parecía la peor de las negligencias, consagraba sus momentos de ocio al entrenamiento mental mediante la meditación; ejercicio que se vio interrumpido por el encargo de Orochimaru.

—Sasuke—dijo con tono el de voz infame característica de un asesino—, has de cumplir una misión de máxima prioridad...

—"¿Has de cumplir?"—le atajó—. Lo dices como si estuviera obligado sin pataleo a cumplir como marioneta insulsa tu voluntad.

—A fin de cuentas viniste a mí para ser eso, niño—dijo.

—A fin de cuentas, las cosas pueden cambiar, Sensei—respondió con acentuado sarcasmo.

—Quizá… Pero sabes bien que puedo matarte si a mi albedrío llegan esas ganas. No eres el único que puede servir a mis propósitos de inmortalidad. En este vasto mundo existen muchos prospectos tan interesantes como tú. A más de esto, tengo mucho tiempo sin matar.

Era evidente que entonces existía entre el aprendiz y el maestro existían

asperezas que ya no se podían limar. La ruindad de su educador había sobrepasado su tolerancia. Durante varios años fue el testigo impotente de bajezas al las que hacía pasar Orochimaru a niños, mujeres, ancianos, culpables e inocentes a sangre fría. Según éste, eran en nombre del ninjutsu. Todo ello le recordaba, por semejanza, esa noche de plenilunio donde sus traumas y debilidades le acosaban acusándole.

—OK, Sannin, ¿de qué va esta misión que ni siquiera el amplio espectro de tu leyenda puede darse el lujo de llevar a cabo?—preguntó con sorna.

—Déjame pensarlo mejor. Últimamente te hallas muy pensativo. Esta tarea no es para alelados ¿O no Rantei?—inquirió dirigiéndose a las sombras.

—Estás en lo cierto—respondió una voz cavernosa y desconocida.

Dicha voz provenía de una persona situada sólo a treinta centímetros detrás del Uchiha; éste de inmediato se tornó alerta. ¿Cómo podría omitir su ducha percepción la estancia de un individuo tan peculiar? Sólo podría darse ese caso si el omitido tuviese un nivel parecido a la persona de la cual quería ocultarse. Ciertamente, era un sujeto de cuidado. Volvió la cabeza y para su sorpresa ya no estaba allí; ahora se entraba al lado de Orochimaru, cosa que era más impresionante todavía. Ningún ser ordinario podría ponerse junto al Sannin y vivir para contarlo. Pero ya era de suponerse que el aparecido igualaba la categoría como mínimo de un Akatsuki.

Rantei, proveniente de las islas visitadas, tenía un aspecto afable. Estaba ataviado de manera muy parecida a los ANBU. Terciados a la espalda estaban un dalle y un pergamino con el número romano XIV que pesaban setenta y veinte kilos respectivamente. Poseía una guedeja magenta; el área donde estaban se suponía que debía estar sus ojos estaba vendado con una cinta negra y en su cara estaba impresa una expresión de inmenso donaire. Todo en él inspiraba una paz inversamente proporcional al poder que detentaba.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tu efímero compañero de equipo —respondió Rantei.

—No te lo preguntaba a ti, impertinente —replicó al tiempo que activaba su Sharingan.

—Lo siento, amigo; los genjutsu oculares no me pueden afectar ya que no tengo ni necesito lo que hacía tan poderoso a tu extinto clan: órganos visuales. En la lucha que libré contra tu hermano este "impedimento" me ayudó mucho. Lamentablemente Itachi era tan versado como yo en las destrezas del taijutsu. Tuvimos que posponer nuestra rivalidad. ¡El pobre tuvo que llevarse a cuestas a Kisame! El Shinobi Gatana fue presa de unas de mis técnicas ilusorias. Una deliciosa batalla, he de confesar.

"Tan hábil como yo", "Lucha contra tu hermano". Estas oraciones impactaron la ufana personalidad del Uchiha ¿De cuál manera podría alguien que ni registro ninja poseía resistir siquiera la potencia de un dúo criminal de rango S? En su mente no había incertidumbre: hasta su tutor le temía y si estaba allí era por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, a pesar de su poder, Rantei no deja ver vanidad alguna en sus palabras, más bien la resignación le rodeaba.

—Sannin —prosiguió—, he venido aquí a cumplir la misión que nos es encomendada sin distinción de estado. Al parecer, este chico no está al tanto de la situación. ¿Podrías explicarle?

—Claro que sí —dijo respetuoso y retomando el semblante frío característico, se dirigió a Sasuke—: Como antes dije, habrás de cumplir un encargo que está tan arraigad a nosotros como nuestras vidas. Necesario no es que te enteres que te enteres del trasfondo. Indispensable es que sepas el objetivo. Básicamente esto es una misión de sellado donde tendrán el honor de neutralizar a un enemigo arcaico de nuestro sistema. Reside en una gran roca hueca llamada Bluestone, cual eremita funesto, preparando un jutsu que no dejaría huella en el mundo físico; pero destruiría la mente la psique de sus enemigos mediante un genjutsu más letal que cuantos posee el Sharingan. La roca de la que les hablo está ubicada a 60 kilómetros de aquí, en el extremo este de esta isla.

Partieron una vez hechos los preparativos. En el camino Sasuke sentía una amarga sensación de envidia que le llegaba hasta los tuétanos; empero, al mismo tiempo, al mirar a ese individuo tan exótico y humilde, sentía bienestar e identificación pues parecía compartir un pasado similar.

—Oye, mozalbete, tu maestro es un pesado ¿no? —dijo con palabra amable—. Si te soy sincero, me gustaría asesinarle, pero no me gustaría arrebatarte esa labor—y justo cuando el Uchiha iba a responder, interrumpió—: Se nota a leguas tu desagrado y, créeme, no te culpo para nada. Por cierto, ¿piensas que es innecesario conocer el trasfondo de esta misión? Yo pienso que no. ¿Deseas conocer un poco de mi historia? Tal vez amenice un poco el trayecto.

Sintiéndose aliviado por saber que en aquel sujeto no encontraría un enemigo, respondió:

—Adelante.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en el momento en que los guerreros se organizaban en clanes, llegó en una barca a esta región insular "El Monje". Trajo consigo una religión monoteísta. La religión tuvo tanto auge que incluso se formo un sistema de gobierno teocrático independiente al de las incipientes naciones ninja, regentado por ese mesías extranjero. Honda austeridad malograba la vida de los nuestros canijos habitantes. No obstante, se puede decir que la tranquilidad remplazaba aquellas vejaciones. Las palabras escritas en un libro sagrado cuyo nombre se perdió en los anales del tiempo colmaban de paz hasta a los corazones más atormentados porque sus enseñanzas no se basaban es el continuo "toma y dame" que sustenta las bases de tu sistema, sino en la auténtica y efectiva práctica de la bondad incondicional. Esto llevó a nuestro pueblo a compartir todas sus pertenecías y eliminar así definitivamente todo rasgo de individualidad en nuestro modus vivendi.

Todo lo descrito le parecía imposible (por naturaleza) a una existencia que nació exclusivamente para la vida guerrera. En el discurso del narrador se notaba un amor un amor sin lindes hacia el los medios utilizados por la ya extinta nación. Tan utópico lo consideraba que interrumpió de manera cortante:

—Los sueños pacifistas nunca se darán debido a la naturaleza inmunda del ser humano. No todo es blanco, no todo es negro; existen gradaciones que inclinan la balanza de la vida. Pensamientos unilaterales nunca llevarán a nada en este mundo misceláneo.

—No estamos discutiendo la eficacia de algo en particular—y llenado su faz de melancolía, siguió: Cuando hubieron pasado cincuenta años un grupo de bárbaros nativos del País del Agua llegaron esta isla concordiosa. Contactaron a "El Monje" y le ofrecieron enseñarle genjutsu a cambio de información sobre las doctrinas que profesaba. Viendo el efecto apaciguador de nuestras creencias, opuestas totalmente a la deontología shinobi (si así podía denominársele), resolvieron borrar todo rastro de ellas destruyendo esta región mediante un jutsu robado a los bárbaros del ahora País del Rayo, llamado Limelight. Un gigantesco fulgor cruzó el cielo y, aprovechándose de la conductividad del agua que nos rodea, no dejó piedra sobre piedra. Algunos sobrevivientes quedaron y siguieron sus vidas renegando todos sus principios. "El Monje" fue uno de ellos. Decepcionado de sí mismo y repudiado por sus devotos, juró vengarse de los herederos del ninjutsu dándoles una cucharada de su propia medicina. Confinóse en Bluestone; una piedra gigantesca que gracias a los efectos de la catástrofe adquirió propiedades excelentes para el moldeo de chakra. Cambió su nombre a Antítesis, indicando su aborrecimiento por sus viejas convicciones.

— ¿Y dónde encajamos nosotros en todo esto?

—Yo estoy aquí debido al círculo vicioso de la venganza. Mi familia fue utilizada como cobayos en uno de los experimentos de nuestro objetivo. A causa del Limelight poseía mi gente una prodigiosa cantidad de chakra y capacidad excelsa para moldurarlo. Desde luego, manifiesto esos rasgos y los aproveché para pulirme en las artes ninja mientras viajaba por sus naciones. Tú posees tu Sharingan. Además, esta tarea te ayudará a contrarrestar en un futuro técnicas ilusorias de alto nivel como las de tu hermano y a direccional algunos jutsu de Orochimaru, basados en la creación de dimensiones alternas mediante el uso de chakra.

Con los puntos sobre la mesa, marcharon. El bonancible ambiente no respondía al paso decidido de los intrusos que osaban profanar la misión redentora y justificada de una vida que no buscaba algo diferente a lo procurado por sus futuros ejecutores. La placidez del paisaje esterado por una lozana grama iba cambiando conforme se acercaban al lugar de acción. Se hacía más y más hostil con el paso del tiempo. No aparentaba sonreírles hace algunas horas atrás. Las densas nubes arrojaban sobre ellos gotas de agua que humedecía el terreno caliente y convertía en barrizales los cráteres hijos de la destrucción pasada. El total panorama se había invertido cuando se hallaban frente a Bluestone, que abarcaba un área de quince kilómetros cuadrados. Como su nombre lo indicaba, presentaba una coloración azul clara que emulaba a la perfección el color fantasmal del chakra. El dúo shinobi logró entrar a ella pasando por una litoclasa repleta de estalactitas y estalagmitas cubiertas de un misterioso halo espectral. Antes de adentrarse en la formación geológica, Rantei advirtió a Sasuke sin ambages:

—Primeramente, activa tu dojutsu. Dentro de allí se encuentra encerrado un genjutsu nada normal. Su vía de entrada principalmente es la vista, pero también afecta a los sentidos restantes. Se dice que Antítesis robó los mismos secretos que Ahrimán empleaba para sellar mundos paralelos en cuerpos aptos. Lo cierto es que nada de lo que verás y sentirás es real. Ninguna técnica de liberación parece efectiva; aunque algunos métodos llegan a controlar los espejismos. Algunos de ellos son el uso de tus genes y el empleo de transmisores y receptores de chakra.

Sacó de un estuche dos chapas metálicas con aguijones insertados en ellas y continuó:

—Hemos de acoplar estos artefactos a nuestros cuerpos de manera que podamos intercambiar pequeñas dosis de energía que atempererarán las ilusiones e impedirán que nuestra salud mental sea destruida por las perniciosas emisiones malignas de Antítesis.

— ¿Y cómo le sellaremos?

—El pergamino que llevo en mi espalda es conocido como el Décimo Cuarto Pergamino. Pertenece a una orden de papiros creados para sellar esencias siniestras que serán paulatinamente aprovechadas en un kinjutsu de máximo rango. El objeto en cuestión irá absorbiendo la energía del jutsu ilusorio. Será algo difícil por el excelente manejo espiritual del enemigo. Podríamos desestabilizarlo si encontráramos un modo capaz de abrir una fisura u hoyo en la roca. Necesitaríamos algo capaz de destruir una montaña… Casi imposible.

En el momento en que entraron la piel se les puso de gallina. El paisaje que preciaba Sasuke era aterrador. Todo allí simulaba completamente un gehena. Cuerpos chamuscados que se retorcían en la lava; machos cabríos que se reían de ellos; hornacinas adornadas con calaveras flamígeras; gaudeamus donde los platos principales estaban compuestos por carnes y sangre humana. Aquello horrorizaba hasta al más aguerrido de los hombres. Por otra parte, Rantei aunque no veía, oía muchas suertes de lamentos horrísonos, sentía puntadas escocedoras y olía olores mefíticos. Desenrollaron el pergamino que comenzó a pujos a completar su tarea. Al ritmo que engullía le tomaría siete horas en completar el sello. En tanto, la dupla ninja debía clamar la mega quimera infundada y enfrentarse a la falsa omnipresencia del en otros tiempos monje, quien les atosigaba amagando. En el momento en que decidió no permanecer oculto, la mentalidad de los intrusos estaba agotada. Lucía un aspecto tan solemne como el que tenía cuando era religioso. Vestía una túnica tan atezada como su cabello. Dueño de unos brazos y piernas firmes, y una tez tersa como la sabana; observaba con ojo clínico el efecto de sus capacidades en los embotados. Asumía que era necesario matarles para demostrase a sí mismo que no se vería pisoteado otra vez por aquellos bárbaros; destructores del legado del legado de amor que profesaba incondicionalmente y que ahora rechazaba por simple ley de causa y efecto, acción y reacción.

Pudo haber aguardado que el genjutsu destruyera la percepción de los advenedizos; pero como era de esperarse, la miseria de la inferioridad no alojaba a la paciencia. Con pompa y furia se presentó ante el entendimiento enervado de sus contrincantes. Estos respondieron atacándole con ímpetu; Rantei con una rapidez que haría parecer una tortuga a Guy y Sasuke lanzando rayos esciformes del color quinto del espectro solar; esfuerzos inútiles pues Antítesis no era ya un ser corpóreo, había renunciado al mundo material para ser uno solo con su creación. Nada pudieron hacer para evitar el ambiente bermejo que les rodeaba. Los transmisores y receptores apenas ayudaban. Quites y toda clase de maromas hacían con la finalidad de eludir los benignos ataques que se presentaban en la forma de estruendos salidos de bestias titánicas, régulos cacófagos que se alimentaban del magma ardiente y bestias sucias que les dedicaban oraciones malditas redactadas con retórica de diccionario. El viento iba en popa para el ilusionista cuando el bullicio de las nubes furiosas entre sí iluminó el cacumen del Uchiha. La hiperactividad atmosférica le permitiría hacer el Karin si muchas complicaciones; cuya potencia destruiría porción de la roca y daría lugar al descontrol de las facultades ilusorias del apóstata. Sin embargo, debía detener la intromisión de influencias ajenas de chakra para moldear bien el propio y efectuar el jutsu. Sasuke comunicó el plan a su compañero, el cual respondió aliviado:

—Jmmm… creo que tengo la maña necesaria. ¡Colócate detrás de mi y recuérdame, amigo, porque no nos veremos más!

Luego de una rápida secuencia de sellos, Rantei creó un vacío en un radio aproximado de siete metros. Mejoraba los jutsus d quienes estaban adentro y neutralizaba los venidos de afuera, por potentes que fueran a cambio del noventa y cinco por ciento de las energías. Aunque la acción del vacío duraba menos de cinco minutos, le dio el ínterin suficiente al Uchiha para hacer bajar de las nubes un dragón relampagueante que impactó el lugar. Causó una fisura considerable que originó un descontrol en el delicado engranaje ilusorio. Dado que la Bluestone perdió por completo su "poder moderador", el chakra se descarrió y tomó diferentes rumbos. El Décimo Cuarto Pergamino completó el sello aprovechándose de la situación y emergieron de él una serie de círculos concéntricos que succionaron la sustancia de Antítesis, quien se despidió soltando maldiciones a su verdugos.

La blanca explosión hizo añicos la roca herida. Se erigió como por ensalmo un sepulcro con el número 500 grabado. Veintisiete horas pasaron cuando Sasuke despertó de su sueño cálido. Se preguntó dónde se encontraba aquel individuo de apariencia celestial. Miró en derredor y se percató de la presencia de Orochimaru, quien le dijo con un tono en la voz que daba cabida a sospechas que Rantei había muerto en la hecatombe y que su cuerpo había desaparecido con el viento. Largo pesar sintió, pues pocos talentos como el del reciente "finado" se encontraban.

Volvió a vagar embebido en el mudo emocional, pensando sobre el injusto final que sufrieron esos seres tan afectados como él por el corrosivo deseo del resarcimiento. Se sintió orgulloso nada más en ese momento de haber desertado sus maculadas costumbres, ignorando, claro está, que con su última misión lo había favorecido de gran manera.


End file.
